Indoor positioning is a technology for achieving positioning in an indoor environment. Generally multiple technologies such as wireless communication, base station positioning, and inertial navigation positioning are mainly used to form an indoor positioning system, so as to implement monitoring of positions of people and objects in an indoor space. These indoor positioning technologies usually have low precision of positioning.